


Dark Passengers

by Gayandkindaokay



Category: Dexter (TV), Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, christian and dexter realize their sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayandkindaokay/pseuds/Gayandkindaokay
Summary: Context: Ana ghosts Christian right after graduation and they never date/get married. Takes place a couple months after Rita's death in Dexter's life and Dexter's relationships after Rita don't exist and neither do Dexter and Rita's children.Christian Grey finds himself in Miami after purchasing an island off the coast. Dexter is tracking down a homophobic serial killer. When Dexter Morgan is called to investigate vandalism on the island he stumbles across Christian's red room and is convinced he is also serial killer and needs to end up on his table. However, instead of Christian ending up on Dexter's table, Dexter ends up in Christians' bed. Christian introduces Dexter to his secret life as a dominant and Dexter introduces Christian to his secret life as a serial killer. Are Christian and Dexter's dark passengers the perfect pair or a perfect storm?CW/TW: Dexter is tracking down a serial killer who is targeting gay men so read with caution as it applies to hate crimes, homophobia, etc as the serial killer will be a constant theme throughout the fic. There will be nothing graphic in regards to the victims or the manner of death but proceed with caution.I don't own any of these characters
Relationships: dexter morgan/christian grey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Siren Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian Grey visits the island he purchased off the coast of Miami for the first time and is met with an unpleasant surprise.

“Charlie Tango the target is on sight” Christian responded sternly into the headset. His hands moved to the gear shift with a confident yet powerful grace. He prepared the helicopter for landing as his eyes glanced up at the lighttower in the horizon. Christian had recently purchased the island of Siren Peak off of the coast of Miami and was looking forward to seeing the renovations of his latest property for the first time. Once the helicopter landed on the roof of the mansion, Christain could feel the humid warmth of the Florida sun beaming on his face. He headed towards the rooftop elevated and loosened his tie and top button. He delicately pushed the button for the first floor and was greeted by white granite floors when the doors opened. As he stepped into the mansion he basked at the all white interior of the first floor. The white granite floors were met by white walls and curtains but the most notable feature was the massive floor to ceiling windows that provided a panoramic view of the ocean. The first floor was stunning but the exquisite interior design was not what he was eager to see. Christian headed down the long hallway intently to the last room on the left. He fumbled in his pocket for his keys, took a deep wanting breath, and opened the door. His eyes were met with the most beautiful room imaginable, at least beautiful and satisfying to his eyes. Black velvet covered the walls with a massive king size bed covered in black satin sheets as the center. Most notably though was the steel shelves lining the walls filled with whips and restraints. Christian took another deep breath, relieved that the room was ready as soon as he arrived. He walked towards the wall to caress the leather cuffs, the smell of the fresh leather filling his nostrils. “I can’t wait to use this room” he mumbled to himself under his breath. It had been weeks since he had a submissive after Ana stopped responding to his calls post graduation. He was yearning for the rush of power he felt when determining when a woman would cum. His moment of imaginative pleasure was interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. “Mr. Grey, there is something you should see” Madison shouted from the other side of the door. Christian snapped back “one second Madison” and headed out of the room making sure to lock the door behind him. “What is it?” he said, noticing the look of worry on her face. Madison stood waiting for him in the bright white foyer having read her contract to never interrupt or intrude on Christian in the room at the end of the hallway. Her short blond hair with purple streaks in the front and tattoos stood contrast to the sleek professional suit she was wearing. “I think you should examine the helicopter” Madison responded timidly. Today was Madison’s first day as Christian’s personal assistant on Siren Peak. She had just moved from England with her husband Harry but was warned by his other assistants to never make him angry, so she was not sure how to break the news. Christian hated people who were non-confrontational but decided to examine the helicopter without further questioning and let it go since it was Madison’s first day. Madison was unique and not his usual type but that is why he liked her. Her tattoos, piercings, and dont give a fuck attitude stood in stark contrast to his usual blonde petite soft-spoken assistants. When Christian heard the elevator ding on the rooftop of the building he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then stepped out of the elevator. When his eyes opened the damage to the helicopter was disappointingly obvious. The words “SADIST” were spray painted onto the sleek Grey Enterprises helicopter in bright yellow paint. “FUCK” Christian yelled clenching his fists. A submissive would be so helpful right now he thought but he shoved that thought down as quickly as it appeared. He reentered the elevator and as soon as he stepped into the first floor barked at Madison “contact the Miami police”. “The police have already been contacted Mr. Grey”, Madison responded, “but they said that the forensics department usually does not investigate petty crimes especially given the amount of resources it would take for the team to get to the island”. “Unacceptable!” Christian yelled, his voice echoing through the long hallways of the building. “What do you suppose I do about it Mr. Grey” Madison responded in a subtly snarky tone. “Tell them to send their best forensics guy to the island and I will fly them in my helicopter here myself and make a $100,000 donation to their fallen officers fund”. “I will propose that solution immediately,” responded Madison, partially astounded by how much power can be purchased with money.


	2. Mark Wolfe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dexter is anticipating hunting down a serial killer who has been finding male victims at gay clubs, but ends up getting assigned to Christian's case instead. 
> 
> CW: hate crimes, homophobia

Dexter’s alarm went off promptly at 7 am. Usually his alarm would be a nuisance as Dexter hated to wake up in the mornings, but today was special. “Tonights the night” Dexter whispered to himself, not being able to help the smug look on his face. It had been three weeks since Dexter’s last kill and the thought of adding another blood slide to his collection sent chills down his spine in the best of ways. He had been stalking Mark Wolfe for the past five weeks to do his meticulous research to ensure the code’s requirements were fulfilled. Mark had been posing as a gay male in local clubs to seduce gay men to their death. All of his victims had MDMA in their systems when found dead in the motels but Dexter noticed a pattern of all the men all being last seen drinking and dancing with a tall man with a bow and arrow tattoo on the forearm. The department ruled all of the deaths as accidental drug overdose but Dexter knew how to spot a serial killer, being one himself. He began frequenting gay clubs in Miami to try to hunt down Mark. At first the liberated men dancing shirtless covered in glitter was off putting to Dexter but after a few nights he began to feel enchanted by the clubs. Deep down Dexter knew he would miss the clubs after he captured Mark, but that was not something he let himself think about. Something about the way the men looked and interacted with him under the strobe lights made him feel a way he had never felt before, at least not since his wife Rita was murdered. Dexter prepared his usual breakfast of espresso, eggs over easy, and candian bacon topped his hot sauce trying to not let the nerves and excitement of his impending kill get to him. He still had a full day’s work ahead of him at the Miami Metro Forensics department. Today was Friday, the perfect day to find Wolfe hunting at the clubs and the best day to bribe his colleagues with donuts to leave early to prepare. However, Detective Batista was waiting for him at his desk as soon as he showed up to work promptly at 8 am. “Cops and their donuts” Dexter thought, assuming Batista was anticipating Dexter to bring donuts as he usually did on Friday mornings. “I hope you don't have plans tonight Dexter because I’ve got a special assignment for you” Batista said slightly chuckling. “Tonight?” Dexter said, trying to appear unalarmed. “What do you have a hot date amigo?” Batista taunted in response. “Uhm no” Dexter responded, not having time to think of an excuse. “We have a high profile individual that wants you to collect evidence for a vandalism case off Siren Peak”, Batista said. “Vandalism?” Dexter replied, trying to sound as calm as possible, “we don't usually investigate vandalism and how am I supposed to get to the island”. “Some hotshot billionaire is donating a large sum of money to our department and has arranged a helicopter to take you there. He wants the best forensic tech to get to the bottom of this for him and that's you buddy. A car will be waiting for you when we get off work at 5 to take you to the helicopter”. “Fuck” Dexter thought to himself, but how was he supposed to tell his coworker, a homicide dective, that he had been planning for weeks to saran wrap a homophobic serial killer to a table tonight. “Uhm sure I guess” Dexter conceded and Batista thanked him and went back to work. Dexter spent the rest of the work day wondering who this billionaire was and his research led him to the name of the man - Christian Grey. Dexter noticed that in all the photos he found of Christian Grey he found online he always posed alone with a stark darkness in his big gray eyes. His heart started to race as he looked at the pictures of Mr. Grey. “I shouldn't have had the extra shot of espresso this morning” Dexter thought to himself. Once 5 o’clock came Dexter headed outside the police department anticipating a driver to meet him at the door. He was stunned when he walked outside and was met by none other than Christian Grey himself. Dexter recognized his gray eyes and sharp jaw immediately from the photos. “Pleased to meet you Mr. Morgan” Christian said in a sharp tone. Dexter almost felt as though Christian was taunting him with his voice, but he promised Batista he would investigate the crime and loaded his kit into the backseat of Christian’s steel gray Audi. “I wouldn’t normally pick you up myself” Christian acknowledged “but I haven't found a driver I trust here in Miami yet so you're stuck with him”. “Who will be flying the helicopter?” Dexter inquired. “Me” Christian said with a smirk on his face.


	3. Crime Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dexter and Christian travel to Siren Peak
> 
> PS somehow chapter 2 and 3 got flipped when I added chapter 3 but I hope the problem is fixed now!

The half an hour long trip from the station to the station wasn’t as uncomfortable as Dexter thought it would be. Shortly after merging to the highway Christian faced him and pronounced “I don’t do small talk” causing Dexter to take a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't have to pretend to be interested in talking about the humid Miami weather while his mind was filled with racing thoughts, imagining Mark saran wrapped on a table like a present to himself. A few minutes after they mutually agreed to silence, Christian broke the silence by asking Dexter “do you like Frank Sanatra?”. “Never heard his music before” replied Dexter, prompting Christian to turn on the car stereo. The song “Witchcraft” played through the speakers and the melody surprisingly soothed Dexter’s nerves. What was even more surprising to Dexter was half way through the song Christian began to mouth the lyrics. “Maybe this guy isn’t as cold hearted as he seems” Dexter thought. Towards the end of the drive both of the men were swaying to the melody and Dexter momentarily forgot about his presumably cancelled plans with Mark. However, as soon as they pulled up to the helicopter pad Christian immediately shut off the music and his stoic demeanor instantly returned intriguing Dexter. “Have you ever flown in a helicopter?” Christian asked. “Uhm no” Dexter responded fumbling over his words. Dexter thrived on adrenaline, needed adrenaline, but something about Christian buckling him into the passenger's seat and himself into the pilot's seat made Dexter’s heart race. “I’m good with firsts” Christian said in that weirdly taunting manner again. The words sent a shock through Dexter’s heart causing him to lose his breath. The entire twenty minute ride to Siren Peak Dexter kept catching Christian examining him in an inquisitive manner. As soon as they approached the rooftop of the mansion Dexter could make out the bright yellow words spray painted onto the side of a second helicopter. “Why would someone spray paint SADIST” on the side of this man’s helicopter?” Dexter thought. Once they safely landed Madison stepped out of the elevator with a tea kettle and sleek box of tea. “Care for a cup of tea Mr. Morgan?” Madison asked, “we are grateful that you agreed to come out today”. “No thank you, I need to prevent as much cross contamination of the crime scene as possible” said Dexter. “I’ll leave you to it then,” she responded. “I would like some black tea left at the table at the end of the hallway” Christian chimed in. “Of course” said Madison giving the two of them a partially uncomfortable look and heading back into the elevator. “I will leave you to it Mr. Morgan but before I leave you alone I must remind you of the confidentiality agreement your department agreed too”. “I’m just here to do my job Mr. Grey”. “Good, and under no circumstances may you enter the hallway on the left of the first floor”. “Yah sure no problem I only need to take samples from the crime scene” Dexter reassured him while internally puzzling as to what was in that hallway. Dexter watched every step Christian took as he headed towards the elevator. Christian’s solid black suit stood in stark contrast to the bright tropical backdrop of the island. As soon as the elevator doors closed Dexter went straight to work to swab for DNA and dust for fingerprints.


	4. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian admires his Red Room while Dexter collects evidence.

Christian immediately headed towards the left hallway once the elevator doors opened on the first floor. The car and helicopter ride with Dexter wasn’t as unpleasant as he expected it to be. He actually found himself to enjoy his company, especially since Dexter wasn’t the chatty type. When he unlocked his door and entered into the Red Room he immediately pictured what it would be like to chain Dexter to the bed. “Fuck I really need to find a submissive” he thought to himself. Christian was straight, very straight, and if he is imagining a man he just met in this way he must be going crazy from the lack of sex. Although, Dexter did have the shade of light brown hair he always looked for in partners. Even without a partner or any type of activity his Red Room always brought him a source of comfort. Maybe comfort wasn’t the right word, it was more like power but power is comforting. Anytime Christian felt like situations were out of his control his room reminded him of just how much power and authority he was capable of. He had not acted as a submissive for anyone other than his first dominant, a woman who would always hold a special place in his heart and still was a close friend today. After taking some time to relax by caressing all of his instruments on the walls he exited the room ensuring to lock the door on his way out. Once he reached the foyer Madison was waiting for him holding a garment bag. The puzzled expression on his face must have been noticeable to her because she stated “you need to be ready to leave for the meeting in Miami in ten minutes, all of your clothes have been dry cleaned and are ready in this bag”. “Fuck” Christian thought. With the unexpected situation with his helicopter this morning he completely forgot about the meeting that afternoon. “What about Dexter?” Chrisitan asked. “He said he needs another hour to collect evidence which is way past the time we would need to leave in the second helicopter so I have arranged for a boat to bring Dexter back to shore in an hour”. “Thank you Madison”. Christian not only forgot about the meeting but also that he couldn’t currently fly the spray painted Charlie Tango, leaving him with only one helicopter in use. He was pleasantly surprised that Madison was able to think of a solution and make arrangements without being asked. He headed to his bedroom to get dressed and couldn’t help feeling sad that he wouldn’t get to spend time with Dexter bringing him back to Miami. 

Madison had told Dexter the plans about half an hour earlier. He spent most of his time swabbing and photographing the helicopter distracted thinking about what could possibly be in the room at the end of the hallway. He had not found himself this intrigued by someone… something in a long time. When Madison asked if he needed to leave separately he saw the chance to be alone in the mansion and took it. Dexter did feel bad about how frantic Madison seemed to be trying to figure out a travel plan but not bad enough to seize probably his only opportunity to explore the room. He had finished his work a few minutes earlier and when he heard the elevator ding he quickly picked up his camera to make it appear as though he was still working. Christian exited the elevator in a perfectly tailored navy suit and white button down. He was in the process of tying his tie and watching him run his hands over the material made something in Dexter’s heart flutter. Christian looked good, really good but Dexter justified those thoughts as to never have seen that expensive of clothes before in person, being attracted to the nice clothes and not the man in them. Christian must have caught him staring because as he approached Dexter a smirk went across his face. “I just wanted to say thank you again for coming out today and helping me investigate this before I leave”. “No problem Christ- Mr. Grey” Dexter replied with an awkward wave. With that, Christian headed back down the elevator and Dexter could see him and Madison leaving on a boat shortly after. 

As soon as the boat was safely out of sight Dexter immediately collected his things and headed towards the elevator. He had never seen the inside of the mansion because he went immediately to work on the roof of the building after arriving. There were security cameras and motion detectors everywhere which made him feel uneasy but he remembered Madison explaining to Batista that the security company couldn’t finish setting them up until Wednesday which is why they needed forensic evidence to catch the vandal. He didn’t waste any time admiring the elegant interior design of the first floor and headed immediately into the left hallway. He wasn’t exactly which door led into the secret room until he noticed only one of the knobs had a deadbolt. “This must be the room” Dexter thought and he let out a sigh of relief when he realized he remembered to put back the lockpick he stashed in a secret container at the bottom of his kit after using it a few days ago. Several seconds later and the door was unlocked. Dexter wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to find on the other side of the door but a torture chamber definitely wasn’t it.


	5. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dexter decides he needs to kill Christian. Christian decides he wants to spend more time with Dexter.

Dexter had no idea how to respond or what to think. Why were there torture devices all over the room? Why did Christian’s employees all seem to be aware of the room? Why were his employees okay with what goes on down the hall? Nothing seemed to make sense. Even more confusing was the bed in the center of the room covered in satin sheets. Blood stains would be impossible to get out of these sheets so does he just buy new ones after every victim? How long does he keep people in this room? Dexter had so many questions and wasn’t even sure where to start on answering them. All he knew for sure was that Christian needed to end up on his table. He needed to kill Christian and his window of opportunity was small, today was Friday and the security cameras would be up by Wednesday. Whatever happened in this room couldn't possibly be good. This kill was going to be one of his biggest challenges yet. Christian was constantly surrounded by employees and assistants that knew his entire schedule. Not to mention the fact that he lived on an island. Dexter usually set up a kill room days in advance in a secluded area. How was he going to kidnap Christian and travel with a hostage in his boat undetected then drive him to a new destination? Surely the drugs would wear off in the time it would take to transport Christian. There were so many logistics he needed to work out. Luckily, Dexter loved a challenge. One thing was for certain, he needed to make a plan to kill Christian by Wednesday. He had just finished walking around and exploring when his phone began to ring. He realized he had lost track of time and the boat was probably there to bring him home. “Hello?” answered Dexter. “Hello Mr. Morgan, this is the boat driver and I am here but I couldn’t find you”. “Oh sorry I had to use the restroom I’ll be out in a minute” Dexter lied. He quickly left the room and made sure to fix the lock before leaving so as to not raise suspicion. Thankfully the driver was waiting outside the house and didn’t see him walking back from the left hallway. A few minutes later he was on the boat headed back to Miami.

Christian’s meeting was monotonous but he always liked to meet future associates face to face. Although he had very few friends and barely spoke to his family outside of holidays and birthdays, he was good at reading people. He could tell whether someone was lying, anxious, overconfident, manipulative, etc simply from their body language. This skill proved to be helpful in business but not so helpful in interpersonal relationships. In any face-to-face conversation he had with someone Christian always had the upper hand. He could easily determine the thoughts and intentions of the person he was speaking with while his own stoic expressions made it impossible for the other person to read him. This ability is probably one the reasons he had a hard time developing relationships, he could always find something suspicious or distasteful from the depths of another person's subconscious. If he couldn’t find a “red flag” in the other person, his cold demeanor drove the other person away. He never met someone who wasn’t immediately intimidated by him, which he relished in most of the time. Dexter however didn’t bat an eye. The entire journey from the police department to Siren Peak Christian tried to establish dominance and Dexter never seemed phased by it and treated him like a normal person. The “blood guy”, as his colleagues called him, didn’t carry himself outwardly as an alpha male by any means. He was modestly confident but Christian could sense that the way Dexter portrayed himself was very different from what goes through the other man’s mind. Christian was intrigued. Since it was the weekend Madison would be staying in her apartment in Miami and Christian would have his mansion in Siren Peak to himself. Usually he would have a submissive staying with him during the weekends so he preferred to give his assistants Saturday and Sunday off for privacy. Without a submissive, he would have to spend the entire weekend alone which he hated. He preferred not to have close interpersonal relationships but liked to have at least someone around him at all times which was a weird dichotomy of his personality. He knew deep down the explanation for this was that whenever he was alone his mind would wander back to his childhood and the memories he tries so hard to repress would come flooding back. His childhood was the reason he hated being alone while also hating to form connections with other people. Once the meeting was over, Christian surprised himself by dialing Dexter’s number to see if he wanted to spend the day with him on the Island on Saturday.


	6. Tequila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dexter goes out for drinks with Batista and Deb and they interfere with him and Christian's interactions.

Batista and Deb were drunk, really drunk. Deb heard about Dexter’s trip to the island and insisted they get drinks to hear all about the experience. Dexter refused several times at first but after her relentless insistence he finally conceded. He was in a tense mood after having to cancel his much anticipated plans with Mark Wolfe so once he got to the bar he figured he might as well make the most of it and ordered a beer. Batista and Deb opted for tequila shots that were starting to hit as soon as he showed up. Dexter hoped that they wouldn’t pry too much but a few minutes after he arrived Deb threw back a forth shot and punched him in the arm, “so fucker are you going to tell us about the multi billionaire that you hung out with this afternoon or not bro?”

Dex: “There’s not really much to tell, I worked just like any other crime scene and was there for business”  
Deb: “Business that involves getting flown to a private island on a fucking helicopter”  
Dex: “The helicopter was vandalism pretty boldly and I swabbed for prints all over it --”  
Deb: “Yah because we definitely wanted to know about the boring forensic stuff and not the hot as shit man who owns it”, she cut him off mid sentence  
Dex: “I mean he’s well put together and was in a really nice suit….” Dexter’s thoughts wandered off to the thought of Christian saying goodbye in the impeccable navy suit.   
Deb: “You men and your inability to acknowledge when another guy is a walking god. I saw his pictures Dex and I am going to need an introduction”  
Dex: “I don’t think you would get along, and I don’t even have his number”

As soon as Dexter finished his response his phone began to vibrate and light up on the bar. “Incoming Call from Christian Grey” was written in bold letters across the screen and he tried to flip it over as fast as possible but Batista had already snatched it from him.

B: “Oh so the other Christian Grey is calling you at 11 o’clock at night?”  
Deb: “You piece of shit you want him for yourself” Deb chuckled, “what are you gay for him?”  
Dex: “No I’m not gay, I must have forgotten I had his number”  
Deb: “Doesn’t explain why your boyfriend is calling this late at night” she said with a playful shove  
B: “Now that I think of it the only woman I’ve ever seen you with is Rita and you don’t bat an eye when the srtippers we interview hit on you”  
Dex: “It was probably just a butt dial, he has no reason to be calling”

Dexter’s phone lit up and buzzed once again: “1 new message from Christian Grey”, and much to his aggravation Batista and Deb were unlocking his phone to read the message. Deb knew his passcode from playing music on his phone when he was driving and he very much regretted letting her have that information at this moment and made a mental note to change the code before going to sleep.

Deb: “Holy mother of balls”  
B: “Your boyfriend is asking you on a date Dex”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

Christian was almost relieved when Dexter didn’t answer the phone. Half way through the ringing Christian realized the idiocracy of his decision to call the man. However, he was the type of man that once he committed to something he carried through. He always meant what he said and was confident in his choices. When he reached Dexter’s voicemail he had the perfect opportunity to back out and was planning on jumping on the opportunity, but then he heard his voice. “Hi, you’ve reached the voicemail of Dexter Morgan. If this is an emergency please hang up and dial 911.” Damn, Dexter’s voicemail was straightforward and professional but Christian was mesmerized but the underlying raspy, sultry nature of his voice. Simply hearing his voice sent chills down his spine and made the hairs stand up on his arms. Luckily he was still wearing his navy suit Madison had set aside for him so noone around him could sense how electrified he felt. Christian let his emotions overtake his rational side, and without second thought opened iMessage to send him a text: “Hey Dexter, this is Christian. Join me on my island tomorrow”. The message was straight forward and commanding, his usual tone, but Christian couldn’t help to feel slightly blushed at the fact that he just invited this man over tomorrow. As soon as he sent the text message a wave of anxiety overcame him. Luckily, he had just been dropped off at his helicopter pad and would need to focus on piloting instead of checking his phone for a response every 30 seconds. He was very confused as to why he felt this, after all he was just inviting someone who had done a great service for him over as a thank you, nothing more or nothing less. Half way through his flight, he almost sent the helicopter straight into a lighthouse because he jumped when he heard the ding of his phone indicating that the other man had responded. Usually he liked to keep his focus straight on the sky in front of him but could not resist reading the message: “I would like that ;)”. After seeing the text, once again Christian almost crashed his helicopter but regained his focus, only letting part of his brain freak out that maybe Dexter was as intrigued by him as he was the other man. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dexter stormed out of the bar. He was beyond annoyed at Deb and Batista for interfering with his personal life. “I would like that ;)” what the actual fuck, he was beyond mortified. Deb had typed out and sent the text before Dexter could retrieve his phone and the damage was already done. When Christian didn’t respond the entire way home, Dexter was worried he had missed the perfect opportunity to execute his kill. There was no way Christian would want him anywhere near the island now that he thought that Dexter was coming on to him sexually, he was obviously straight. But why had Christian invited him over? He went through every possible explanation in his mind. Did Christian want him to be his next victim? Were the security cameras installed earlier than planned and he had seen him in the forbidden room? And, perhaps the most anxiety provoking of all, Christian may have found Dexter as intensely attractive as he found him. The last explanation was just wishful thinking, because if the billionaire had invited him over in a sexual manner surely he would have positively responded by now. Also, why did Dexter hope that Christian was into him? He definitely was not gay. He never was sexually interested in women but that was because he was afraid of them seeing him for he truly was - an emotionless serial killer. However, he did find himself quiet aroused watching men flirt and caress each other at the gay clubs while hunting Mark. Had he been gay along? Definitely not. He probably just needed a release of adrenaline since it's been weeks since his last kill. Not to mention that Dexter had stumbled upon his torture chamber and decided to kill him hours earlier. Dexter chuckled at how hypocritical the thought was, being a serial killer himself and trying to reason away his sexual thoughts for someone because they were a serial killer. Harry would not want that for him though. He had instilled in Dexter from a young age that he was to maintain the highest of morals and only murder those who were meticulously proven violent criminals. Dexter did not find pleasure in torturing innocent victims, a way in which him and the man in the navy suit were vastly different. He decided to repress any thoughts for Christian other than the desire to saran wrap him to his table. When he arrived home he began to pack his “kill kit” in the off chance that Christian would still welcome him to his mansion tomorrow. Shortly after finishing packing, the blood analyst changed into his pajamas and finished his nightly routine. Just as he was falling asleep his phone buzzed. “I can pick you up in my helicopter at noon. -CG”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the late post on this chapter. Chapters will be uploaded regularly again this week. Please leave comments/thoughts/suggestions on the story so far!


	7. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dexter meets Christian on his island.

Dexter basked in the warm Miami air as he stepped onto his boat. He was wearing his typical khakis and medium blue short sleeved button down shirt with some white sneakers, while holding a brown leather overnight bag. While solidifying plans with Christian this morning, Dexter insisted that he drive his boat to Siren Peak instead of Christian picking him up in the helicopter, so that if he carried through in killing him he would have a way home. Dexter felt a little uneasy not being in his typical kill attire, but his window of opportunity was closing shortly and he couldn't necessarily show up at Christians mansion in cargo pants and black gloves without looking suspicious. Dexter hadn't even fully committed to the idea of killing Christian, but had his kill kit stashed away in the overnight bag in case he decided it was what needed to be done. With others, seeing the red torture room would be enough to satisfy Harry’s code. In the case of Christian, Dexter's intrigue with the man outweighed his dark passengers' urge to execute justice. The forensic analyst wanted to explore the mind of the millionaire, and perhaps subconsciously explore his hidden desires, further before making a permanent decision. As The Slice Of Life crashed against the waves of the Miami ocean the thought of the dark mysterious man he was about to meet filled his mind. Dexter was unsure as to how the night would play out, but regardless the rush of anticipation exhilarated him. 

Christian finished his morning workout in the mansions gym and headed straight towards the shower. Dexter would be arriving on the island within the hour, and he was drenched in sweat. He had hoped to be able to pick Dexter up in his helicopter again because he enjoyed flying… and showing off to Dexter. Christian was half-way disappointed when the other man insisted on taking his boat, while half-way being drawn to the fact that he had a non-automotive licence of his own. Once the shower had heated up, Christian removed his workout attire and submersed himself in the steam. He loved to take piping hot showers, something about the pain from the seething water mixed with the delight of cleanliness stimulated him to the max. Like most things Christian enjoyed, hot showers teetered on the border of pleasure and pain. Burning the scars on his chest was as close to satisfying his masochistic needs as he could get until he found a submissive in the area… perhaps Dexter would be interested. The thought of tying Dexter down was enough to send a jolt of hardness to his cock. He began to bring his hand down south, but as soon as he felt how hard he was he forced himself to snap out of the idea. Despite the numerous rumors stemming from the absence of female companionship at public appearances, Christian was NOT gay. He had only had sexual relationships with women, and even those sexual encounters were confined to the terms of a dominant/submissive relationship. He promptly shut off the water, stepped out of the shower, and tied a towel around his waist. Christian wasn't sure how long he spent fantasizing in the shower, but he realized shortly after that it must have been longer than he anticipated, because when he entered the foyer Dexter was there waiting for him.

When Dexter arrived on the island he immediately noticed the gates were shut. He docked his boat where Christian had instructed him to that morning, and headed to what appeared to be a call box. The security had definitely been upgraded since Dexter had first been to the island only half a day prior. He wondered if the security cameras had been installed earlier than planned.   
“Hello Mr. Morgan, I am opening the gates and will meet you at the entrance”, Madison's voice echoed through the box. Before Dexter could utter a ‘thank you’, the gates began to open, granting him entrance to the grounds of the mansion. After making his way up the steps he spotted Madison waiting for him at the entrance wearing a black dress, red tights, and stiletto red bottoms. He had only met Madison briefly the day before, but her purple strands of hair were easily recognisable. “I need to head to the doc to take care of some things, but I will let Mr. Grey know that you have arrived and you can wait for him in the foyer”. When Dex opened the doors he expected to be met with the beautiful white interior of the first floor, but instead was met with a half naked Christian wearing nothing but a towel.   
“Oh shit sorry! Madison let me in… I can wait outside if you want”.   
“No need, were both men here, aren't we?” Christian responded in an overtly confident tone.   
“Haha, yeah. Nothing I haven't seen before…”   
“Nothing you haven't seen before?” Christian asked curiously.   
“I mean, like in the communal showers of dorms I lived in during college”...but why does it feel so different this time, Dexter wondered.   
“Oh then we should just hang out in towels all day, shall we?” Christian taunted back. Dexter was more surprised by Christian overt flirting than Christian was with himself for responding that way.   
The serial killer was too flustered to respond promptly, causing Christian to excuse himself to go get changed. As Christian headed down the left hallway, Dexter noticed his longing glance at the forbidden room before opening the door to what Dexter presumed was his closet. Shortly after, Christian returned dressed surprisingly casual. He was dressed in medium wash jeans and a white T-shirt.   
“I thought I could take you sailing, if you would be interested?” Christian asked.   
‘Yeah, that would be fun”, Dexter responded.   
“I hoped you would say so”, Christian responded happily, “Madison is already preparing the boat at the doc”.   
“Lead the way then”, Dexter agreed. And the two men headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late updating, I am moving and did not have wi-fi up until today. I will be uploading again within the next few days! Please leave comments/suggestions.


End file.
